ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ways of Man
While Angela recovers from the crash, Ratchet, Phineas and Ferb tries desperately to teach Tarzan the ways of man, with a little help from Jane. Meanwhile, Alister, Clank, Skipper and Sonic are back at the starship, who are trying to fix the gas leak, as well as the other damages it caused. Kiva and Phineas checks on them to see their progress. Kiva: Any luck? Alister: Almost got the gas problem fixed. Clank's just checking on the other damages that crash caused. - Clank and Skipper, who came out of the rubble, explains the whole story. Clank: Looks like the navigation system is busted. Kiva: Anything else that's busted? Skipper: Kowalski, if you would? Kowalski: It seems that the main terminal for the bridge should be fine, but from the point of impact, the guidance system was crushed. However, it went to a 'emergency protocol' state and locked on to the nearest place available. Kiva: And that would be? Kowalski: A building shaped as O.S.S. I suspect that's where we'll find the parts we need for the terminal. Kiva: Well, that's good news. Alister: There's one problem. Unless we get those parts, the starship has nowhere else to go. It'll be a sitting duck. Kiva: Darn it! Clank: Should we tell Ratchet about this? Sonic: Are you kidding? He'll flip out! Alister: He'll get used to it. I know speed is your thing, but we need to be patient about this. Let's go talk to him. Kiva: I think Sonic is right. - A voice, which is coming from behind Kiva, spoked. Reia: Speed is not the option we supposed to have. Clank: What's that mean? Reia: The Captain will know the truth, no matter what secret you hold against him. Sonic: This is a strategy, not a secret. Reia: I see.. Then the best action is to tell the Captain about the situation we hold now. Kiva: I still say that Ratchet will flip out about this. I say we don't give him the bad news. Private: Since when we're doing a vote? Reia: No one's voting for anything. All that matters right now is the only lead we had, a lead which we could restore the starship, a lead which we could be a part of something much greater. He saved us a bunch of times, so we owe it to him. We owe this information to him, whether you like it or not. Private: Woah.. Alister: Reia.. I have no idea.. Kiva: Unbelievable! I hate it when no one listens to me! Reia: Calm down. The entire jungle just heard you, Keyblade wielder. Alister: Reia, I don't think that- Reia: Stay out of this, General. Kiva, remember what I told you. Kiva: Alister has a point and you need to leave him alone! - A voice, who's just behind Kiva, spoke out. Ratchet: That's enough! Kiva: Whoa! Reia: Captain.. Alister: Ratchet, we were just-- Ratchet: Arguing is not going to help us. We can't stay in this jungle forever. Even Jane knows that. Kiva: Jane is leaving? Ratchet: That's what she told me. What do we got, General? Alister: The Penguins have a lead that we should investigate. A building with three letters: O.S.S. Ratchet: Hmm.. I heard about this. It's a codename. Kiva: Organization of Super Spies, no doubt. Ratchet: Super spies, huh? Well, we better check it out. Alister: But, there's one problem with that. Kiva: There are no parts around. - Rico turns on the starship. Clank: Skipper, what did he do? Skipper: Looks like Kowalski's on to something. - Everybody was teleported inside the starship. Skipper: Any progress? Kowalski: I reprogram the main terminal to lock on onto its GPS coordinates to O.S.S. Ironically, it's has just enough thrust to get there. Ratchet: Which means..? Clank: He means it could be possible to get there with no further casualties. Reia: Without crashing, this time? Clank: That's the hope. Reia: Kiva, I.. I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't think that I was overwhelmed by your free will. I hope we could understand each other more often. Kiva: That's okay, Reia. - Understanding the only lead they had, Ratchet and Kiva understood this discovery. The next scene, however, will take the intensity to another level. Category:Scenes